Comforting A Friend
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: LacusCagalli Fic. Oneshot. Spoiler Gundam Seed Destiny eps 24. Don't read if you don't like Lemon or don't like Yuri.


Hello everyone. This a Cagalli/Lacus fic I don't believe I've came across one before. It's one-shot. Spoilers from Gundam Seed Destiny eps. 24. Don't read if you don't like Lemon or the idea of two girls being "together".

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Here goes nothing.

Comforting A Friend

The Blonde princess was in the hot spring. Thinking about what has happened so far and whether she has made the right choices and decisions when the voice of the sliding doors interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her chin from the water to have her eyes laid on her Pink-haired friend who smiled at her warmly.

Lacus joined her in the water and she stared at her friend who was wearing a sad. _I hate seeing her in pain_ she thought. She smiled inwardly and _SPLASHED_ Cagalli with water playfully.

That startled Cagalli and looked at Lacus surprised. But Lacus didn't stop she smiled, started giggling and kept throwing water at her with her two hands that were held together to form some sort of a water gun.

"What are you doing, Lacus? Stop it" she told her as she held one hand to protect her face from the water.

Lacus replied with her melodious voice "It's just that you had such a brooding expression on your face. What's the matter?" she asked her concerned

Cagalli looked at her and then turned her gaze downward as images went through her head of their previous encounter with the Minerva and Orb forces. Her people dying in front of her and she wasn't able to do anything.

"I was just wondering if that was the right thing to do." She said sadly

"First you must decide" her friend began

Cagalli looked at her again "heh?" she waited for her to finish

"Then you must follow through" she continued. Lacus remembered how painful it was for her to lose her father but she also understood the path she has chosen and knew her father wouldn't want it any other way. He died believing in his ideals.

Cagalli also remembered her father; she remembered how he never doubted in his beliefs. He died protecting them and entrusting everything he believes in to her.

"I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished" Lacus finished

"Lacus" she realized how much she understood her.

"Right?" Lacus added.

She smiled at her "Yeah…thank you"

Lacus smiled back.

Cagalli stood up she was about to get out of the water when she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist. She stiffened at the contact. Never has she felt Lacus's skin, warm soft skin against her. _Stop thinking hentai thoughts she's probably trying to cheer you up_

She relaxed in Lacus's arms.

Lacus released one arm and turned Cagalli to face her while the other arm still wrapped around her. Their breasts were touched each other. This was sending shivers down Cagalli's spine. Lacus cupped Cagalli's cheek with her free hand. Another shiver she never knew she would like her touch it was scary and exciting at the same time. For now she forgot everything that's been bothering her.

Lacus was closing the gap between their lips _I can't hold myself anymore I've been wanting to this for a long time_

She doesn't remember when she started to feel this way for Cagalli. All she knows that recently all that she wanted is to see her smile, to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her. She tried to push these thoughts away. It was wrong to think that way about her boyfriend's sister, her friend. She couldn't help it. Seeing her sad bothered her, and being near her naked she just can't control herself anymore.

And their lips met. Lacus kissed Cagalli gently, nipping at her upper lip. To her surprise Cagalli wrapped her arms around her neck and she deepening the kiss.

Lacus smiled into the kiss. She was glad that didn't reject her.

Cagalli didn't know what went through her. She liked the feeling of Lacus's soft lips against hers before she realized it she was kissing her back.

Their kiss became passionate and Lacus's tongue was dancing with Cagalli's to a music only their hearts could hear. Lacus broke the kiss and looked lustfully at the blonde's wet body, all the things that she could do to her.

Cagalli noticed Lacus's stare and she blushed. Lacus came to her ear and whispered "you're so beautiful" and sucked at her earlobe gently and started nipping down at her neck this caused a small moan to escape Cagalli's lips. Her free hand found its way to Cagalli's right breast and started rubbing with her palm when she felt Cagalli's nipple harden she squeezed it earning her another moan from the Blonde.

She kissed her from her neck the way to down to her left breast and she sucked on it.

Cagalli arched her back and her hands on Lacus's head pulling her closer against her body.

Lacus's hand traveled down Cagalli's stomach as she left her breast and sucked at her lower lip. Her hand reached its destination. She rubbed Cagalli's womanhood with her fingers. This was driving Cagalli insane, her kissing her touching the pleasure that she was giving her body. Lacus slipped two fingers inside of her. Cagalli moaned into Lacus's mouth "Lacus"

Lacus started to go in and out slowly, how she loved the feeling of Cagalli's soft wet clit mind you not just from the water. Cagalli was crying out in pleasure.

"Oh God Lacus" Lacus was nipping at Cagalli's neck again; she loved the pleasure that she was giving to the Blonde.

"Lacus…please" she moaned loudly, never had she been this aroused before.

Lacus understood Cagalli; she plunged three fingers inside of her and started thrusting her fingers rapidly. Lacus smirked when she heard Cagalli begging her to go harder.

Cagalli felt herself on the verge of exploding, the pleasure was too much, within second she arched her back and dug her nails into Lacus's back she moaned her name "Lacus" as she cam into her hand underwater.

Lacus took her hand out, only to hear Cagalli whimper at the loss. She looked at the Blonde and licked her nectar from her fingers.

Cagalli cupped Lacus's cheeks with both her hand and leaned on her for a fierce passionate kiss. It was her turn. She liked how aggressive Cagalli is. As they were sucking on each others lips and tongues Cagalli was moving them closer to the spring's edge

"Up here" she told the baby blue-eyed beauty.

Lacus sat on the edge while Cagalli was still standing in the water she parted Lacus's legs and stood between them.

Cagalli licked Lacus lips, descending to her neck where she sucked and bit at it gently. Lacus shivered at the pleasuring feeling that sent through her body.

Cagalli lowered her tongue to the creamy soft skin of the pink haired right breast. She flicked her hard nipple with her tongue before she bit it teasingly it was her turn to cry out in pleasure "Ca…Caga" and Cagalli to smirk before fully had Lacus's breast inside her mouth sucking at it. Lacus threw her head back, she fisted her hands in Cagalli's hair, and she bit her lower lip at the sensation that ran down her body. Cagalli's hands were on Lacus's inner thighs rubbing them. She parted from Lacus upper body to travel down to her lower regions. Lacus placed both her hands behind her for support. Cagalli's hands reached Lacus's folds which she licked a couple of times teasingly then she stopped, Lacus's moans ceased, she was still dazed by the actions of Cagalli she tilted her head downward Blue eyes looked pleadingly at Amber, to continue.

"Don't stop…please Cagalli" she groaned

"With a taste like your how could I" she smiled at her

Then she lifted Lacus's legs and put it over her shoulder, her hands over her stomach massaging it she kneeled in the water to get a better position in front of Lacus's womanhood before she softly licks her. She licked, nipped and sucked gently at the soft skin

Lacus was on her elbows now trying to endure the pleasure that Cagalli was giving her. Never did she experience it before. The melodious moans that departed from her lips only made Cagalli wanting to fulfill her needs more.

Cagalli shoved her tongue inside of Lacus "Ahh Cagalli" she cried out in pleasure

Her tongue kept going in and out of her. She felt herself near contracting

Lacus lay on her back and held Cagalli's head and pulled her to get inside Cagalli moaned into Lacus as she kept darting her tongue in and out of her, til she released into Cagalli's mouth as Lacus screamed her name. Cagalli licked Lacus's sweet juices then removed herself and stood again encircling her arms around Lacus's waist "Your taste in intoxicating" and she kissed her gently one last kiss before getting ready to meet Asuran.

Buwahahahaha I can't believe I wrote this, this is my first Lemon ever. I hope you liked it. I never imagined that my first Lemon would be Yuri. This has been on my mind for a while I finally had the courage to write it down, anyways thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
